Getting over the Goblin King
by Emerald The Lady Destiny
Summary: Just another bit of insanity from yours truly, hoping to amuse you all. A humorous song about the Goblin King. Hope you enjoy, please R and R!


Getting over the Goblin King

I have issues. Deeply seated issues, that I should really seek professional help for. But instead, I'm here, with another bit of insanity. Well, at least it's a lot cheaper than therapy. And much more amusing. Oh, and just for the record, I would like to mention I hate quick edit. I wish it would die a slow and painful death. Anyhow, hope you enjoy it, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and all things pertaining to it are not mine. The idea of this song is shamelessly filched from my a song my cousin wrote entitled "Getting over Kyle", which gave me the inspiration. Any requests to use part or all of the lyrics will more than likely be approved, but I would prefer if you asked first.

* * *

Getting over the Goblin King

Oh once upon a time,

Not too long ago

I was in the mood for something crazy,

But had lent my copy of Rocky Horror Picture Show...

* * *

So my friend,

She told me about this movie

Said it was off the wall,

That it was really groovy

* * *

She said that I would like it lots,

We could even play a drinking game for it with jell-o shots

So we sat down and she popped it in

She pressed play and made it begin...

* * *

Oh,

I was lost,

From the moment he was on the screen

With his big entrance in his first scene

Couldn't believe, just what I was seeing

That was the moment I fell for the Goblin King...

* * *

(Chorus)

Oh,

The Goblin King, he was the villain

But to me he was something more

I loved his blonde spiky hair

And those thigh-high boots he wore

I knew I was a goner,

When I heard him sing

Oh yes, it's so hard, getting over the Goblin King

* * *

I was a fan,

There was no denying,

And when Sarah refused him

I was almost crying

* * *

Went on the internet,

Found fanfiction dot net

Lost myself in one story after another

With supporting characters like Jareth's long lost brother...

* * *

Oh,

The Goblin King, he was the villain

But to me he was something more

I loved his blonde spiky hair

And those thigh-high boots he wore

I knew I was a goner,

When I heard him sing

Oh yes, it's so hard, getting over the Goblin King

* * *

I read everything,

that I could find,

Read the really bad,

And the sublime

Read stories with Sarah all grown up, into a real looker

Even read a crossover with TJ Hooker...

* * *

But the more I read,

The more I started to see,

That maybe dear Jareth,

Wasn't all he was cut out to be...

* * *

There was that spikey hair that Tina Turner would covet,

It's really nothing more than a glorified mullet,

And all that make-up, with colors so very bright

Kinda makes him look like a bad transvestite...

* * *

And let's not get started,

Upon those tights he likes while he's singing rock

And how we're all pretty sure

That he stuffs them with socks...

* * *

Oh,

The Goblin King, he was the villain

But to me he was something more

I loved his blonde spiky hair

And those thigh-high boots he wore

I knew I was a goner,

When I heard him sing

Oh yes, it's so hard, getting over the Goblin King

* * *

But if you really try,

You can get over him

Just read a few humor fics,

And let the fun begin

* * *

But what's a girl to do?

Just gotta find something new

To obsess about...

Sure I can find some new things

There's always Lord of the Rings

And Harry Potter too...

* * *

Oh,

The Goblin King,he was the villain

And for a while he was something more

With his mullet haircut

And those hooker boots he wore

I knew I was a goner,

When I heard his 'package' was a sock

And I realized,

It's not so hard...

Getting over the Goblin King.

* * *

I told you, issues. But all I know, is this song amuses me to absolutely no end, so I just -had- to put it up. Never minding I know I will be seeing the Bog in my future because of it. Ah well, it's all worth it. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it, and remember...

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


End file.
